Rwbysona
by Meanjojo
Summary: Work in progress title. Follow Jackson Andrews as he discovers the power of persona, but something other than Grimm lurks in the darkness (Cheesy I know) First fan fiction just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

8/15 Sunny

* * *

><p>I was accepted into Beacon today and I'm onboard the airship heading to it now. The interiors are just plain dull, with railings and a holograph system that showed a Woman known as Glynda Goodwitch a while ago I don't know what she said, I also don't know much about her other than that she's a famous huntress at Beacon.<p>

I observed quietly while I was sitting on the ground. From my observations I noticed a blonde haired boy who was throwing up, something tells me he's not used to heights. I also observed two girls one with Yellow hair, a Brown overcoat, gloves, bike shorts, and the most obvious feature her chest region poking out of her coat. The other one looked younger had a red coat, Black dress where the skirt ends at about her knees, and Black with a tinge of Red hair. From what I can tell they show obvious disgust for the blonde haired boy who was throwing up

I looked outside the window and stare at anything really never really been in the air before nothing really stuck out to me.

For some reason I feel very tired, fatigued as if I ran laps without stopping, my guess is because I stood up all night preparing for Beacon. My eyes slowly drift to sleep against my best efforts to keep them up I eventually give in drifting to unconsciousness.

I awoke to a soothing voice while a piano was playing a soft and peaceful melody. I slowly lifted my eyes to see a shade of purple maybe blue, velvet maybe. As I lift my head up I immediately noticed a long nose, and attached to that was a man who was staring at me with bloodshot eyes as if he never sleeps, sitting upon velvet like couch. A table the same color was in front of him too

"Welcome to the **Velvet room** my dear young man" he paused for a brief second, "my name is **Igor** I am delighted to make your acquaintance", the man now known as Igor finished

"Is this a Dream" I lazily ask due to me just waking up, with a little hint of fear in my voice.

Igor immediately responded, "Fear not young man you are in a place between dream and reality mind and matter, now please have a look around to feel comfortable"

I then get a thorough look around the room is completely velvet, and it's an airship. I looked out the windows of the ship, all I saw was an endless form of land, flat, and doesn't look like it'll change no sign of any other land formations. I then looked behind me to find myself sitting on a chair that stands out to the rest of the room. The chair that I sit upon was white, and looked and felt like a comfortable desk chair.

I then looked up upon the mysterious man, who pronounced his name as Igor.

Igor spoke "This room is only accessible to people who have formed a contract now then"

Igor Proceeds to extend his hand high in the air, and slam it down on the table, and lifts his hand to show a book that wasn't there before flip open magically.

Igor once again spoke "Please sign here it's a **contract **all it asks for you to do is for you to take responsibility for your actions."

I proceed to reluctantly pick up a quill that was right beside it, and read the words

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will_

I proceed to reluctantly sign it with my full name

Jackson John Andrews

After I signed the contract the quill and contract disappeared out of thin air.

Igor spoke one last time "Thank you young man from now on you are our guest in the Velvet room", he paused for a few seconds before proceeding, "Now then Time Marches on in your world, and I hope to see you again" Igor finished.

The room started to quickly fade white, and before I knew it I was back on the airship and everyone was leaving. I slowly start to get up after few seconds. 'What was that' I asked myself 'was that a dream or real I don't have time to wonder everyone getting off'

I slowly start to get up fixate my glasses to their proper position, feel my soft, yet messy black hair, pick up my 2 suitcases, and checked at my waist to see my holstered collapsible battleaxe. I then walk towards the exit of the airship, and the last person off. I look up at the academy and say "Well I'm finally here welcome to Beacon" I spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>First fan fiction I'm creating, got nothing to say other than help with characters for his team I got nothing, I know it sounds very desperate, but send OC's please. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

8/15 Sunny

The first thing I noticed when I got off the airship was the same Blonde haired boy from earlier hurling in a trash can. I slowly stroll over to him to see if he's okay.

I wait for a few seconds for him to stop throwing up, and ask, "Are you okay."

He quickly stands straight up and quickly responds with a little stutter, "Y-yea it's just that I'm not used to heights."

"I guess that's a reasonable reason I can sometimes relate", I quickly return.

"Well I'm **Jaune Arc** by the way", the boy now known as Jaune said.

"I'm Jackson Andrews, nice to meet you by the way" I answered

Jaune announced, "So want to look around the school with me."

"Sure", I agreed, "I got nothing better to do."

We started to head towards the paved path to the school neither of us spoke a word. When we got to the entrance we saw a girl in red sneeze a mixture of dust at another girl in white. The other one was obviously angry, and yelled something we couldn't hear with the girl in red having an apologetic face.

"Hey isn't that **Weiss Shnee" **Jaune asserted**.**

I responded with "Who"

Jaune "What!?" snapped back at me with a bewildered face "you never heard of Weiss Shnee, she's like the daughter of Shnee company boss, and you never heard of her."

"Not much of news reader" I answered.

"Still you should have at least heard of her once or twice" Jaune Commented.

We turn around to see the girl in red down on the ground looking depressed. Without warning Jaune quickly walks up to her, while I follow.

Jaune holds his hand to her and says "Hey I'm Jaune" "And I'm Jackson" I added.

"**Ruby**" she proclaimed while taking his hand.

"Hey aren't you the one who was throwing up on the ship", she added.

"Yea" Jaune said embarrassingly to Ruby.

We walked inside to beacon with Jaune and Ruby Discussing about Jaune's sickness. When we got inside there was trees, architecture, and students who were observing their surroundings also. We were also walking alongside a short river.

Jaune sounding like he was defending himself said, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

Ruby giggled, and answered, "Look, I'm sorry Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yea?" Jaune responded with an offended tone, "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey" Ruby said with an offended tone as well, "that explosion was an accident!"

I asserted myself into the conversation, "Stop you two, no need to call each other rude nicknames."

They both quieted down, and said sorry to each other.

Jaune started up with, "Well, the name Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it."

I raised a brow at that statement, while Ruby questioningly asks, "Do they?"

Jaune in a nervous tone responded, "They will, well I hope they will. My mom always says that, never mind."

I accidently let out my mind saying, "mama's boy."

Jaune taking offence to it responds, "Hey!"

I quickly respond, "Sorry Jaune I let that one slip out."

Ruby giggled for a bit, and stopped after that a short awkward silence fills the air.

Ruby remembered something and says, "So I got this thing."

Ruby pulls out a scythe and stabs it to the ground.

Jaune acknowledged with amusement, "Whoa is that a scythe?"

"Awesome", I simply said.

She continues, "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune who is confused responds, "A what?"

Ruby returned with a smile, "It's also a gun"

Jaune Responds with, "Oh that's cool"

"**Awesome**", I respond with a little more excitement in my voice.

"Thanks", Ruby exclaimed, she then added, "So what do you two have."

Looking at us I decided to go first, by pulling out my collapsible battle axe.

I acknowledged by saying, "I have this collapsible battle axe."

Ruby got starry eyed at the axe

I demonstrated by collapsing it out, "This is when I want to fight medium range", I collapse it in, "and this is when I want to fight short or close range."

"Cool", ruby responded with amazement, and continued to Jaune, "What do you have?"

Jaune snapped out of his daze, "Oh I uh" he fumbles around a little bit, "I got this sword."

Ruby says, "ooooooooohh."

Jaune now more nervous, "Yea and I got this shield too." He raises his arm, and expands a metal shield.

Ruby touches the shield, and says, "So what do they do?"

Jaune Fumbles around with his shield a little more trying to retract, and put it on his belt and answers, "The shield gets, smaller so when I get tired of carrying, I can just put it away."

Ruby responds once again questioningly, "But, wouldn't it weigh the same."

Jaune responds dejectedly, "Yea, it does."

I chime in, "I think what he's trying to say is that it'll be more continent to carry instead of being on his arm all day."

Ruby Responds happily, "Oh okay, well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune with a shocked expression then says, "Wait you made that?"

She answers, "Of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune responds back with, "It's a hand me down. My great- great- grandfather used it to fight in the war"

Ruby smiles, "Well I like it", she pauses to giggle a little bit, "not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah the classics" Jaune weakly responds, before directing the attention to me, "So where did you get your axe from Jackson."

I acknowledge by saying, "I got as a gift from my Uncle Jared."

Jaune and Ruby respond with "Oh ok."

Ruby then brings up another subject while walking, "So why'd you two help me back there in the courtyard."

We walk up alongside her, with Jaune responding, "Why not, my mom says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

I continuing the subject, "And it would be rude for us to ignore a young lady like you on the ground."

Ruby slightly blushed at that comment, and thanked us. She looked around for a bit, "Hey do you two know where we are going.

Jaune answered, "We don't know we were just following you." He pauses for a moment, "Do you think there's a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is that a no?"

Ruby giggled, "That's a no."

We head into an auditorium to find the room packed with students.

We see a waving girl with yellow hair I believe she was right next to Ruby on the airship

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" the yellow haired girl yelled over to Ruby.

Ruby quickly turns to us and says, "Oh hey, I got to go. See you after the ceremony." Ruby quickly dashes off to meet the yellow haired girl.

I add in my own statement, "Well see you later Jaune I'm gonna walk around get a feel for this place bye."

I walk off with Jaune telling me to wait, but I already disappeared into the mass of students. I wonder around the place, but not paying attention where I was going I bumped into a person.

"Sorry" I, began as I got up and offered him a hand, "I didn't pay attention to where I was going."

The person accepted it and got up. I got a good look at him he had wild spiky black hair that went down to his shoulder blades, green eyes, and light brown skin tone. He also had a black long sleeved jacket, a navy blue T-shirt, black trousers, and sandals.

He responded with "No problem man, I wasn't looking where I was going either. My name is **Taisen King** by the way."

"Jackson Andrews" I dully reply.

We then look at the stage where two people are readying a microphone. I believe the one in green and Grey hair with glasses is Headmaster/Professor **Ozpin, **while the one in white with purple is **Glynda Goodwitch**.

Ozpin began to announce, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." People start to whisper, but Ozpin still continues, "You assume knowledge will free from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far, it's up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walks off stage to be replaced with Glynda Goodwitch.

"You'll gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready you are dismissed."

Taisen Turns to me and asks, "Do you know what they said, because I'm kinda lost."

I answer back, "From what I could tell Ozpin said he sees wasted energy in need of a purpose and direction, knowledge will only carry you so far, up to us to take the first step, and Glynda said that we'll gather in the ballroom, our initiation starts tomorrow."

Taisen awkwardly laughs, "I guess I kinda understood what you said." Taisen briefly pauses, "Now where's the ballroom?"

8/15 Night

Taisen and I arrived at the ballroom with our sleeping bags, and nightwear mine was just Blue checkered night pants, with a white tank top, while Taisen's was black night pants, and shirtless exposing his abs. We looked around and found an open area in the back of the ballroom. We quickly set up in the back.

Taisen decided to speak up, "So do think there will be some hot chicks at his school."

I just deciding to play along I just say, "What school doesn't."

Taisen chuckles, "True, you don't talk much do you."

I respond, "Yes."

Taisen once again chuckles, "Well I hope we can be great friends you and I."

A white haired man comes up to us and requests, "Excuse me may I please set up my sleeping bag over here."

Taisen replies, "Sure the more people the merrier"

The white haired man set his sleeping bag down. Upon closer inspection he had Ears that looked like a Fox, and a tail to go with it too, a Faunus if I remember correctly they are treated poorly, and not treated as equals; they also have Faunus that protest to have equal rights.

"Thank you for letting me stay over here most people wouldn't let me stay near them just because I'm a Faunus." The white haired Faunus said.

Taisen quickly replies, "No problem, if anyone gives you a problem we'll beat him up right Jack."

As I acknowledge my new Nickname I quickly deadpan, "Don't drag me into fights."

Taisen laughs for a bit till settling down, "I'm just semi kidding." He turns back to the Faunus and continues, "So anyway my name's Taisen King.", "And I'm Jackson Andrews.", "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Shiro Tsukiyome, it's a pleasure to meet you too", The Faunus who's called Shiro greeted us.

"I'm going to get some shut eye, wake me in the morning please" I requested.

"Ok man, see you in the morning"

My mind slowly drifts to unconsciousness and blocking out Shiro and Taisen's conversation. I awake to find myself in a dark room.

A disembodied voice calls out to me, "**So you want to bring this world to justice by destroying the Grimm, but you are far from doing that. Know please don't try to discover anything, or it'll slowly lead you to destruction. I hope you heed my warning, or the world will be done for because of you."**

After it spoke I slowly lose conscious once again wondering what that voice meant.

**Okay so 2 out of 3 OC's integrated into the story, just need one more and his team is complete (Don't tell Jackson that he must not know yet) **


	3. Chapter 3

8/16 morning

* * *

><p>I had awoken to Taisen shaking me awake. He told me that everyone else awoken 30 minutes before us. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, but he did leave a note saying 'Sorry for not waking you'. I went into the bathrooms to shower, change, and brush my teeth. While I was in the shower I heard rumors of picking teams, some things like, the two students who want to be a team, the teachers will assign you one, and to an extent fighting other students to see if your equal you're on a team. I quickly met up with Taisen, who coincidently wanted to go eat breakfast, and led the way. The food was mostly waffles, but it'll do. While Taisen and I were eating we heard an overly excited girl with orange hair, a pink skirt, and a white and black shirt, with a heart in the chest area, talking excitedly to a boy who was wearing a dark green tailcoat, back hair with a magenta colored streak, and light tan pants, also a black shirt.<p>

We proceeded on to the lockers where our weapons are being stored just in time for us to see Jaune get him get impaled by a spear, by his clothes onto another locker, and a I'm sorry from a feminine voice.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for Initiation, again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." The sound of Glynda Goodwitch's voice announced over the intercom.

Taisen and I see a girl in white 'Weiss Shnee right' storm past Jaune in a huff, while a girl with long red hair past her waist, and in bronze armor and a shield on her back, picks up her spear that she threw at Jaune along with a 'Nice meeting you' before passing Jaune's slumped body.

We just chose to ignore him, and walked past Ruby and the yellow haired girl from last night getting a quick 'Hi' from Ruby. We got to our lockers which coincidently were right next to each other. We both got our respective weapons, my collapsible battle axe, and Taisen got a three foot straight katana with a black hilt, and a revolver hand guard with the barrel at the back of the blade.

We proceeded to stroll towards Beacon Cliff in silence till Taisen broke the silence.

"So what do you think happened back there" Taisen inquired.

"I don't know, better to not ask usually if you ask about that the one you asked the question to they will either say none of your business, or try to summarize the moment, yet comes out differently if you asked the other person."

Taisen gave an unsure laugh, "Yeah I guess your right happens to me more times than I can count."

We finally make it to Beacon Cliff, but get scolded at for being a few minutes late. We take our positions on a square silver tile.

Ozpin begins to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and your abilities will be evaluated in the **Emerald Forest**."

Glynda then spoke about the rumors of teams, and says we'll get teammates today. Ozpin continues the conversation with teammates will be with you the rest of the time at Beacon, and be paired with someone you can work with.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin concluded.

I hear a loud and long 'Whaaaaaaat' from Ruby.

Ozpin then told us after we've partnered up, head to the northern part of the forest, there will be opposition in the way, don't hesitate to destroy anything in your path or we'll die, we'll be monitored, no instructors will intervene, find an abandon temple with relics, each pair choose one guard it, and reach the top of the cliff, he also asked for any questions

Jaune raised his hand, and asked a question I couldn't hear.

"Good now take your positions" Ozpin exclaimed.

Taisen takes a position in a runner like pose when getting ready to start for a race, while I pull out my axe, and get in a jumping position.

I see Jaune get fling off of his silver tile in with a terrified expression, poor guy. A few other students are ahead of getting flinged up in the air. Taisen looked at me before getting flinged in the air, and when he did he gave out a loud 'woooooooo', before I knew it I was flinged in the air.

I was soaring high in the air seeing all the other students getting ready to land. I began to see trees all around me so readying my axe I prepare to land on a branch or a tree with it. I see a suitable tree to strike my axe in to. It didn't go so well than I had hoped instead of my axe hit the tree along with my body. After that I fell on some branches from the tree each one hurting more till I land safely yet roughly on the ground. After that incident I have a few bruises, but I'll live. I walked through the forest to which I believed was north, but for now it was aimlessly.

After walking for a few minutes I hear rustling in the bushes also accompanied by red eyes, along with four other red eyes along with it. The beings that the red eyes belong to emerged out of the bushes.

'**Beowolves**' I mentally swore. They stood tall, high, and viscous ready to strike with their bone like claws. Their heads are also covered by a red streaked skull their bodies with little bone like armor around the spinal cord and arms. I ready my axe in a defensive position while one of the wolves tried to swing at me. I just simply deflect it with my axe in a fast motion. It's my turn to strike in a fast diagonal cutting motion with lots of power behind it striking the beast down. When I took down the first one I quickly turned towards the other 3 ready to strike them as well, but before I could do that they all were sliced suddenly through the middle and went down with their separate body parts falling in rhythm .

The person behind the slicing was someone I was glad to see.

"Hey dude" Taisen said with a lot of joy. He gives a thumb up as well.

I smirk at him in a joyful manner as well.

"Glad I found you before anyone else did. Did you think you could take on all those Beowolves on your own?"

"Well then if you could easily take 3 of them all down yourself, I could've done it with ease" I joked.

We both laugh without any reason; we then decide to head the direction where we think is north to the abandoned temple along the way there we found Shiro and another person right next to him.

Shiro now out of his nightclothes we last saw him in now wore a plain black sleeveless shirt, black slacks, and tabi with sandals, but no weapons?

The person next him had silver hair with blue streaks in them, ice blue eyes, fair skin, a white sleeveless hoodie, a black undershirt, white arm warmers, with white fingerless leather gloves, black cargo pants with a black belt, black belted boots, and for his weapon two Sais, ice crystal tips, and gun like hilts.

"Hey Shiro haven't seen you since last night, and who is this?" Taisen asked.

"My name is **Azul Crescent** pleasure to meet you." The mysterious person proclaimed.

"Well I'm Taisen King" he stopped and pointed to me, "that's Jackson Andrews", he stopped pointing towards me and points towards Shiro, "and that's Shiro Tsukiyome, but I can tell you already met him."

With the introductions out of the way we headed towards the abandoned temple, however something big was in our way something terrifying, and looking straight at us ready to kill. Its whole body was covered in a skeleton like armor standing straight up with its claws out. It's quite obvious we were all terrified.

Taisen began to speak shakingly, "An alpha beowolf?" he paused still very terrified, "out of all the things we could come across it had to be an alpha beowolf?" he cried out.

"RUN!" we all yelled out in terror, and continued through the forest with the alpha in pursuit. Running dodging tree branches, hopping over bushes, were all neglected by the alpha that just slices through them like cheese. Still we continued to run this was a battle we couldn't win. It got stuck when it got too much trees, and bushes in its way making it trip and fall with a loud thud, None of us looked back we just kept running fearing it might get up, it will find us due to the creatures never give up looking for its prey even if it's miles away. We find an opening, and keep sprinting to the temple, and stop to find chess pieces, and a few other people, Ruby, the girl with yellow hair, the guy in green, the girl with orange hair, a girl in black with a bow on her head, Jaune, the girl in white 'Weiss', a **Nevermore, **and a** Deathstalker** with its stinger incased in ice encased in ice. One of them told us to quickly pick a piece. I chose a black knight piece for me and Taisen. I look to my right, and see Shiro pick another black night piece for him, and Azul.

"Time we left!" said the one in dark green.

"Right lets go!" Ruby yelled out.

As she said that everyone began to follow. We ran for a couple of minutes with the nevermore still in pursuit. We all came to another set of ruins and took cover behind stone blocks as it landed on a high column with a loud caw.

"Well that's great!" the one in yellow hair yelled out annoyed.

The deathstalker soon came into the picture from the forest

"That's even better!" yelled Taisen.

Finally the alpha beowolf came out of the forest standing high, and tall

"And that puts the cherry on top!" I yelled out too.

"Ah, man run!" Jaune yells out.

Everyone scatters out of cover Taisen, me, Shiro, and Azul run up a cliff to the right with everyone else running straight to a bridge, but not so lucky us the alpha follows us leaving the Nevermore, and Deathstalker to everyone else. We all try to run from it, but instead we are met by the edge of a cliff.

"So what now?" Taisen asked

I simply give a dangerous response, "We fight."

"Are you insane we'll all get killed" this time Shiro spoke

"Not if we kill it first."

"How do you propose we kill an **ALPHA** Beowolf?" Azul now stepped in.

"How about we make it fall off the cliff."

"Fine we'll do it your way if we get killed, I'll kill you." Taisen blurted.

We all get into battle positions me with my Axe, Taisen with his 3 foot sword, Shiro with his fist, and Azul with his Ice like Sais. We all quickly rushed at it to its surprise. I struck my axe at its legs trying to cripple it with a little force, while Taisen was at its chest trying to slash its bone armor, Shiro was jumping to its head to punch it, and Azul was slicing quickly at its shoulders, but all that and it simply shook us off. We were now opposite of where we were the alpha near the cliff side.

"Ok everyone give it all you got" I simply commanded.

We all once again rushed forward. All of us aiming at its legs we slashed, and striked it with all the power we had making it move its legs back a bit till it was right near the edge of the cliff. I then noticed that Shiro started to glow white I now knew he was going to use his semblance.

"Everyone, but Shiro back off." I ordered.

Taisen and Azul complied jumping back. I follow along with them.

Shiro now even glowing a brighter white suddenly jumped, and just straight up pound his fist against the Alpha's chest, I even heard a few cracks of the bone armor. It got flung back at a fast speed falling down to the chasm giving out one more loud earsplitting howl, before long we no longer hear it.

"I can't believe we did it!" Taisen exclaimed.

"It was tough, but we did do it." Shiro happily said.

We heard a loud caw, and turned to cliff side what we saw was amazing.

Ruby was holding the Nevermore by the neck with her scythe while snowflake like glyphs appeared up the cliff. Next thing you know Ruby is running up the cliff while shooting bullets out of her scythe 'I remembered her telling me and Jaune that it was also a sniper rifle'. When she got to the top of the cliff she shot one last time decapitating it. We watched its headless body slowly fall down the cliff, and into the chasm.

We see a bridge destroyed, pillars that looked recently destroyed as well, and a dead Deathstalker with its stinger cut off and lodged into its head.

We decided to go towards the bridge to find Jaune, and three others there.

I immediately spoke to Jaune "So how do we get across?"

"I don't know Nora?"

The girl with Orange hair, now known as Nora, pulls out a gigantic hammer like object.

Jaune then went hysterical in defense, "No no no no not again"

Too late she swung her hammer down, and sent all eight of us across the bridge the middle part.

"Guess that works too." I simply shrug.

"If that happens one more time I might get a heart attack" Jaune complained.

Heading towards the cliff everyone started to climb the side except Jaune

"Uh…. Are you sure this is safe." Jaune said.

"Only if you don't fall" I reply.

"Still doesn't help" he says.

"Would you like that Nora girl to help" I reply jokingly

"Never mind I'm good." Jaune said with newfound confidence and started to climb up the mountain

Jaune and I were the last ones to get onto the cliff.

"We should probably head back." I say.

"I agree"

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"This was fun"

Everyone had a different piece to say, however we hear an unidentified growl. Everyone turns to the cliff to see four black, gooey, and slimy creatures climb up the cliff edge, but that wasn't what fully startled us. They all transformed into a smaller version of a Deathstalker, a smaller, yet still big version of the Nevermore, an Ursa, and a small version of the Alpha.

"What what is that?" Jaune cried out.

"Those things just transformed into a Deathstalker, an Ursa, an Alpha Beowolf, and a Nevermore, but smaller." Someone yelled out.

"Is that how Grimm are made just transformed from small blobby creatures." A voice I recognized as Ruby yelled out.

"No this is something different." I yell back.

I then see a sudden blue energy form around me, but I'm not activating my semblance.

'**I am thou, thou art I you finally see the truth right in front of you now call me forth'**

I see a blue card float above to in front of me, I hear muffled words that are trying to say something, but I focus on the card. After what seemed like an eternity a three syllable word comes to mind, and I start to breathe heavily.

Per….

The four Grimm copies launch towards me

So….

They are about to strike

Na!

I crushed the card, and it felt like something came out of my body, and it spoke

**I am thou, thou art I **

**From thy sea of thy soul I come forth**

**And from the fool arcana**

**I am Tyr**

**The forgotten warrior god!**

Tyr let out a booming war cry, I got a good look at it, it wore Viking like clothes, a cape, a battle skirt, no shirt, and a helmet with bent horns to face backwards. It also had a large battle axe.

"Tyr", I briefly pause, "Bash"

Following my order it brought up its large battle axe, and struck the small Alpha Beowolf, making it lose its bone armor for some reason, and exposing its whole body just similar to a regular Beowolf.

Jaune quickly joined my side, then Ruby, and the yellow haired girl, and Shiro joined my side.

Without any words we just rushed them, Me taking the armor less small Alpha, Ruby taking the small Nevermore, The yellow haired girl taking the Ursa, and Jaune and Shiro taking on the small deathstalker.

I swung at the Alpha multiple times quicker than the last I notice cuts on the armor less alpha big ones too.

"Not so tough without your armor now aren't you." I stupidly made the most cliché insult.

I summon Tyr again to perform another bash, making the beast fall on its back as it did the other creatures fell onto it in a perfect heap.

"Lets go all out on them." Shiro yelled a request.

Attack

Relent.

I don't why I imagined that.

"Ok show them no Mercy." Shiro once again spoke out.

I also imagined our faces on a five cut in showing serious expressions before we rushed them.

Swinging wildly with my axe, Shiro and the Yellow haired girl punching, Jaune sliceing, and Ruby going wild with her Scythe. When we finally dispersed from our '**All Out Attack' **I could have sworn to see a skull appear above the heads of the miniature Grimm with them standing in the middle before they all just fell down simutamiously. The bodies began to disperse to reveal four cards that were floating and quickly fly to Ruby, Jaune, Shiro, and the Blonde girl.

"**Hua Poa**" Jaune said.

"**Pyro Jack**" the blonde one said

"**Rakasha**" Shiro said.

"**Setanta**" Ruby who was the one to say it last.

I then see a flash in front of me saying Tyu has leveled up he can now use Garu a light wind spell.

After the message appeared I quickly felt fatigued, and then pass out. I could hear someone call out my name in shock, but I fell unconscious before I could recognize it.

I am awoken by the sound of a piano, and a calm and soothing voice.

"Welcome back to the velvet room my dear boy." The voice I recognized as Igor spoke.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"You passed out after you used your power young man. I see it was Tyu who heeded your calling. A forgotten Norse Warrior god before Odin how nice." Igor spoke

He then continued, "Now I didn't introduce you before because she wasn't here, but this is my assistant '**Angelina'**

I looked next to Igor to see a girl in a flight attendant outfit that is colored velvet similar to the room. Her eyes were golden, with yellow hair, and was quite beautiful.

"Pleased to meet you our esteemed guest" Angelina softly spoke

"Now then onto what you're thinking" Igor said

"What you just summoned was a **Persona**."

"Persona?" I questioned.

"A persona is the manifestation of one's physic." Igor continued.

"What you hold in you is the wild card ability. A power that is bound by no form. What I mean is that you can summon multiple persona."

"How many you may ask, well all I can say is in the hundreds"

"Our time is almost up, but before you go take this."

A velvet key floats down onto the table, and hovers above the table, before disappearing, and scattering bits floating into my pocket.

Igor spoke a finale time, "From this day forward you will be able to come to the velvet room at any time."

"The next time you come here will be on your own accord"

The room started to fade white similar to the first time I arrived in this room

"Till we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4

8/16 afternoon

* * *

><p>P.O.V Taisen<p>

What just happened!? I kept asking myself repeatedly. First off what was that thing Jackson just made appear out of nowhere, second what were those gloopy mesh that just up and turned into four monsters an Ursa, Alpha Beowolf that Jackson just straight up breaks its armor with that thing, a Nevermore, and a Deathstalker, but they were all smaller like 2/4 there regular sizes. Next thing I know Jackson, Shiro, a girl in red we saw decapitate a Nevermore not a few minutes ago, a girl with a big bust and yellow hair, and a guy with blonde hair, start running towards them bashing, striking, slicing, and piercing each of the beast indivisibly, with Shiro, and blonde hair guy taking the Deathstalker, Jackson taking the armor less alpha, Yellow girl taking on the Ursa, and Red taking on the Nevermore, while everyone just stood there looking at the fight even me what the heck is going on?

A few minutes later everyone in the fight knocks each faked beasts down, and performs an all out attack by the looks of its with them just wailing at them recklessly. After that they back off and the fakes just disappear with four cards going to everyone who was in the fight, but Jackson. After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting Jackson collapses.

"Jackson!" I yell out and reach him.

I quickly check his pulse. I am instantly relieved to feel his neck pulsating yet slowly, he must've passed out.

"We have to get him out of here" Azul who was right beside me said.

I try to lift him up by the shoulders, but I feel immense weight, and quickly let go of his slumped body making it make a loud thud. How heavy was he anyway he looks very lightweight, whatever I don't have time to speculate.

"Azul and Shiro mind if you guys help me he is heavier than he looks." I quickly requested.

Without any words we quickly lift him up Azul back area, me by the legs, and Shiro to support both sides.

"You're right he's heavy what does he eat?" Azul questioned.

"Don't know it worries me if he's this heavy." Shiro responded.

We slowly, yet quickly adjust to a comfortable way (for us) to carry him.

"Alright let's head back to beacon." I yell out to the other eight students who were with us.

We quickly shuffle our feet around to carry Jackson quickly.

A few minutes pass before we get back into the forest. The scrunching of leaves by our feet making sure that no Grimm would just ambush on the way back. This place is even creepier if you add sudden bird sounds, and a few howls plus change the setting to night, and you have a nightmare in another nightmare, Ha I got to add that to a list of pranks I can pull like find an open field put fake trees all around block out the sun, and so on, but that would take a lot of time. I kept thinking of more ideas as we go not even noticing the amount of time it took us to get halfway to Beacon. The power of imagination the only way to not tell the amount of time you spent imaging a lot of ideas, and thoughts. I didn't notice that we were half way till we got to a hill that was apparently open than the rest of the forest. We then trudge onwards.

I decide to strike up a conversation, "So what should we ask him as soon as he wakes up."

Azul quickly answers, "Obviously we ask him what was that he just did, but don't make it appear as an interrogation.

"Wait that implies that were going to interrogate him." I quickly follow up with a joke.

"No no no no I meant just ask him, but not very rudely, and demanding."

"I'm just kidding man I know what you meant."

I notice Azul looked a little embarrassed to fall for a little joke like that as if he already knew the whole time it was a joke.

After what seemed like an eternity we make it to what seemed like to be back at the beginning, or where we started. We're going to have to climb that cliff side too; I notice everyone, but me Shiro, and Azul, also Jackson for obvious reasons, scaling the cliff.

"Well looks like we're taking the long way around." I disappointingly said.

We were ready to take a long tedious way to Beacon, but before that we heard a groan of waking up and quickly set him down.

"Or maybe not." I happily say as Jackson was awakening.

* * *

><p>P.O.V Jackson<p>

I groan as I slowly wake up. I am not going to get used to that. I open my eyelids slowly to adjust to the light above.

"Well then that saved us a long journey you heavy sleeper."

I look at the source of the voice finding it to be Taisen; behind him were Shiro and Azul.

"Any way thankfully you woke up or we would have had to take you the long way to Beacon" Taisen said as he pointed to the Cliff.

"Alright I'm ready I think." I said as I was starting to stand up slowly.

"If you say so try not to slip." Shiro said in a worried manner.

We all try to find a small clasp in the cliff to take a hold of. As soon as I found mine Taisen, and Shiro were already halfway up the cliff. I slowly start to ascend my body upwards, and then I start climbing up the Cliffside. Everything was going well I was already halfway the Cliff Taisen, and Shiro probably at the top already. I tried to grab a clasp, but it was too small making me lose my grip, and start to fall backwards in what seemed like in slow motion. Almost awaiting to hit the ground quickly, but before any of that happened at all, a firm grip grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the cliff side. I look up to my savior, and it was Azul hanging onto the side of the cliff with one hand.

Without any words I grab the cliff once again this time getting a firmer grip. It went smoother this time I made it to the top with Azul following soon after. Shiro and Taisen were waiting patiently for us it seems they were waiting. A pair of hands slowly clapped to congratulate us it was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good Job boys now would you kindly hand over the relics you collected, and head to the auditorium to find your team members, leader, and team name." She said as she kindly held out her hand waiting to collect the relics we have.

Luckily I still had mine in my pocket so I proceeded to grab it and hand it over the black knight. Shiro then handed his piece over to Glynda also the black knight. We all start to head over to the auditorium, but along the way there I see a mysterious door. I then feel a slight pulsating through my pockets. I immediately fish out a velvet key, and proceed to unlock the door.

I find myself in the familiar Velvet room.

"Welcome back once again to the Velvet room my dear guest" Igor spoke.

"Now then let me tell you my true purpose here." He continued

"My purpose is to fuse Personas you find along your journey, two or three at a time to fuse them into even stronger Personas, you'll find out how to obtain more Personas along your Journey."

"Now then along with that you'll need to use **social links** to increase that Persona's power. A social link is the bond you share with others, but you'll also find that out soon enough also. So in short the stronger your social links the stronger your persona will be when I fuse it."

"Now then any questions?"

I simply shake my head.

"Good then you may leave anytime you want now."

I see a door right behind me as I turn around so I stand up and push the door open, and the room fades white.

"Hey you listening in there hello." I immediately hear Taisen as I exit the door with Shiro, and Azul staring.

I just decide to answer truthfully "I just went through this door, and."

"What door?" Shiro interrupts.

"Did your mind get messed up or something" Taisen commented.

'Can they not see the door?' I question myself. 'Well Igor did say that those with a contract are the only ones can enter the Velvet room."

This is going to be a long day isn't it I questioned myself as we continued to the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, next one might be short too. Also tell me what you think of the P.O.V switches.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday 8/16 Afternoon

* * *

><p>We got to the ceremony where our team was supposed to be assigned and waited patiently. Professor Ozpin announced three other Teams<p>

First: For choosing the black Rooks

**C**ardin Winchester

**R**ussel Thrush

**D**ove Bronzewing

Sky **L**ark

Team C.R.D.L

Pronounced Cardinal, Lead by Cardin Winchester

I had a good look at them nothing really stood out to me about them, other than the Leader Cardin, was it he was taller than the average student. He looked like a person who would try to intimidate someone as best as he could, and wait till they squeal.

Next up: For picking the two White rooks

**J**aune Arc

**N**ora Valkyrie

**P**yrrha Nikos

Lie **Ren**

Team JNPR, pronounced Juniper, Lead by Jaune

I looked at Jaune to notice a surprised look on his face dumbfounded. I guess the last thing he expected was, but never the less I clapped for him with enthusiasm.

Then: For picking up the white knights

**R**uby Rose

**W**eiss Schnee

**B**lake Belladonna

**Y**ang Xiao Long

Team RWBY, Pronounced Ruby

Honestly I didn't see that one coming. Seriously who would've thought of her becoming a leader, but on the contrary Jaune became a leader, and he looks weak, but leadership does come with a price if you the leader goes down you can be sure that your team will fall as well.

The look on Ruby's face is different from White haired girl (Weiss Right?) Ruby is a mixed feeling of confusion, happiness, and sadness maybe.

Weiss's is just Jealousy and anger with her posture just screaming 'Why, What makes her a leader!'

Lastly:

**J**ackson Andrews

**A**zul Crescent

Taisen **K**ing

**S**hiro Tsukiyome

Team JAKS pronounced Jackals, Lead by Jackson Andrews

Ok so our team name is… Wait What did he say.

"Way to go man." Taisen clapped along with the Team

"Lead us well" Azul added

"Glad to be on your team, Leader" Shiro Finished

Well then this wasn't what I was expecting me a leader, I'm more of a follower than a commander, meaning I'll have to yell more, and think strategies; however I guess the upside to it is that I can command, no that that sounds too in charge, I can request actions for a small team, plus I have two other leaders dumbfounded as me so we can always give each other suggestions.

Something happens after my team and friends stop clapping. It feels almost as if time stopped I then hear something fill my ears

**I am thou….. Thou art I **

**Thou hath forged a bond… Of the FOOL arcana **

**Persona's of thou's arcana shall grow stronger.**

A card shows its self to reveal a man with a, and a luggage stick heading somewhere before dissipating, and Reveal a line of dashes with a 1 at the start. After that Time resumed, and I saw Glynda Goodwitch appear, quiet down the auditorium, and speak

"This concludes the initiation ceremony, all New Year students head to building 1D or the new years Dorms, you'll be given room assignments, and Uniforms that is all."

* * *

><p>My team, and I head towards the dorms, luckily we made it there first for some odd reason. We see a counter with two Teachers I believe.<p>

"Team Name" One of them asked with hints of happiness.

"Oh uh we're Team JAKS" I stumbled my wording at first, but manage to continue.

They both Check hastily looking for my team name. Before writing something down, and handing out for keys to each of us.

"Ok Team JAKS, your floor is the fourth on, and your room is at the end of the hall, your belongings should already be there."

"Thank you, Thanks, Thank you for your kindness, Thanks" We all said in unison.

"You're welcome"

We find the stair well, and stroll towards it, and then it turns to ascending to the fourth floor. When we arrived at the door, I proceeded to open it to find, what I believe was our belongings. Opening one of the bags I see what is inside to find exactly my belongings as with the rest of the teams. I check around the room to see, 4 beds spread around the corners of the room, 2 at the corners, 2 spread out to the wall, as well as desk with them, a bathroom, a carpet floor, a window with red drapes, and a large desk in the middle of the room, also a clock on the wall.

"So…. Mind telling us what happened back there?" Taisen Inquired, obviously full of concern.

"No idea." I blandly reply.

"You know we're going to need more than that." Taisen replied

"Maybe so, but I honestly have no idea, one second I'm scared out of my mind, next a voice comes in my head, third I simply say a three syllable word Persona, lastly I'm suddenly exhausted, collapse, reawaken, and now were here." I overly explain myself.

"That's better." Taisen replies with a jokingly voice.

"Though that word Persona, was it keeps bothering me." Shiro stated.

"Persona as mask someone wears to present themselves as a person." Azul answered

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the thing he summoned?" Shiro questioned, completely puzzled.

"I don't have an answer, and I don't think anyone else will either." I say aloud.

After I told my statement we hear a knock at the door. So after a few seconds of silence I stroll on towards the door, open it, and see Jaune standing at it.

"Oh hey didn't expect to be neighbors." Jaune said nervously

"Need anything?" I ask

"No. No. uh… don't need anything see ya." He stuttered, and walked away.

I quickly close the door, and went back to the group who somehow quickly got their stuff out.

"That was fast." I say with amazement.

No one answered so I wanted to get something straightened out.

"Which beds should we take?"

* * *

><p>816 Night

* * *

><p>Somehow it took us five hours to straighten things out on what beds we should take. After that we just spread some posters to live up the place, like Zilgod, Achieve men, megana tensei, five nights at fonny's, and other random essentials.<p>

"- so anyway when I walked up to the police officer they naturally assumed the blood was mine, and…"

Taisen spoke a story, but was interrupted by a knock at the door(Try to guess this reference). I decide to head towards the door, open it to find a teacher holding some things in her hand.

"Hello" she started in a cheerful tone, "You officially start class tomorrow, so here are your school uniforms, and list of classes for your team." As soon as she said this she gave me four uniforms and our schedule.

I close the door with my foot/legs after she left.

I set the items down on the middle table, and we looked at the schedule.

"Whoa they weren't kidding when they talked about teams." Taisen spoke.

"I'm surprised as well" Azul commented.

Looking at the clock to see it was 8:30 P.M I decide to lay in bed and fall asleep not caring of the others personal affairs.

* * *

><p>? (Dream)<p>

* * *

><p>I awaken to find myself in a bright room, why am I not surprised to find myself in a random room after I slept.<p>

"Hello." A voice calls out

I was fully awakened by the voice to see a man in a white mask, but see a bit of purple on the Left (Right from its point of view, and a white suit.

"I am Philemon. It seems fate has dealt you with the Persona ability, and the wildcard ability. I already know your name, and you know some of my helpers." The man established as Philemon explained.

"I am not here to influence the choices you make, but I am here to tell you that from this point on your choices and your choices alone determine what or where fate might lead you."

"The wildcard is an ability by chance, making a persona user wield multiple personae, however this doesn't mean other persona users can't."

"What I mean is a person is able to wield at least three personae at once. One is their original persona the other two are personae that they are able to wield if they match or are good with a certain arcana."

"Now then young one no matter what path you take I '**WILL**' support you as with my helpers." Philemon finished before making the room vanish, then making me appear in the velvet room

"Ah welcome to the velvet room my dear guest, I did not summon you here, but our master did it is quite rare to meet our master." Igor stated.

"What a very special guest indeed, however sorry to keep you here for a prolonged period of time, but till we meet again" Igor Finished.

* * *

><p>Thursday 817 morning

* * *

><p>I awoke by myself to find everyone else asleep. 'Am I gonna be summoned to a random place everyday' I think to myself. I look at the clock to find it is 5:00 A.M. I am awake way to early. I think classes start at 7 or 8. After realizing that I awoke early I let them sleep for a little while, I'm thinking of waking them up at 6:00, I quickly change my clothes to the uniform, brush my teeth, and get ready for other things when it finally gets to six.<p>

I slowly wake up my team with Shiro and Azul complying very well, but Taisen was the hardest to wake up. After many attempts I tell him class begins in five minutes. With that said, and done Taisen bolted up and scrambled to get his uniform on very quickly in fact. Azul, Shiro, and I have a quick laugh at seeing Taisen scramble like rats being discovered.

Taisen then looked at the clock to see past my trick, and scold us as If we killed someone. After the small fiasco, we were all ready to head to class.

* * *

><p>817 afternoon

* * *

><p>After 7 hours of introductions we finally got out of classes. Most of them were talking about the importance of teams, some were about learning about history, fighting, or even just small lectures of the professors' youth.<p>

As I walk out the classroom Jaune approaches me nervously.

"Hey Jackson mind if we hang out afterschool?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't mind where do you want to go?" I questioned as well.

Garden

* * *

><p>We wondered around the Garden for a little while before Jaune spoke up<p>

"So…. What was that yesterday?" he questioned.

I guess I should have expected a question like that.

"I have no idea, and before you ask I was scared that's it." I answered.

"Scared?" he asked puzzled. "You looked like you knew what you were doing you didn't look scared."

"Yes I was scared out of my mind actually, I just acted upon instinct and didn't show some emotion, but overall I was terrified." I responded.

I looked at Jaune who looked at me in a inspired look kind of fashion, before realizing he was staring directly at me.

"Sorry… never thought you would be scared, and have the bravery to stand up to it. Anyway I'm going back to my room lets hang out again sometime O.K" he said I simply nod in response before he takes off.

Time stops.

**I am thou thou art I **

**Thou hath established a new bond**

**Personae of the magician arcana will be blessed with power.**

The voice finishes revealing a card that flips to show a pair of eyes, hands, and fire in the middle of the card. I got to learn about the meanings of these cards sooner or later. I continue to wonder about the campus.

* * *

><p>817 night

* * *

><p>I return to the room to find that I arrived before anyone else. Thinking of nothing better to do I take a shower. After the shower I brush my teeth and step out of the bathroom to find Shiro on his bed looking a bit depressed.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern for his well being

"Nothing, just being a little bullied, because of me being a Fanus."He answered.

I'm not really much of a comforter, but I decide to try to comfort Shiro.

"Well then, don't take it to heart, because that means your letting them win. If you let them win you failed yourself." I quickly thought up and spoke.

For some reason that did the trick and he smiled at me, did I really make it that inspiring.

"Thank you" he spoke and proceeded to chuckle, "I guess they did make the right choice making you leader."

Time Froze

**I am thou thou art I **

**Thou hath established a new bond**

**Personae of the Strength arcana will be blessed with power.**

The voice resided and showed a card of a woman on a lion.

After time resumed I immediately thought to myself 'These social links are easy to get', and Asked Shiro "Do you know anything about arcana or something like that."

"Yes I do it's in this book actually." He said as he found a book and lifted it, "Why do you want to know?"

I quickly came up with a lie "No reason, I heard it during one of the professors' lecture actually" I suddenly realized that he was also in my classes, and waited for his dreaded answer to come.

To my surprise he said "Oh you also paid attention to professor Oobleck fast speeches."

I nodded my head relieved that one teacher somehow talked about arcana. Shiro then showed me what each arcana means:

0 - The Fool - A beginning or untapped potential  
>1 - The Magician - Initiative and Action<br>2 - The Priestess - Inner Wisdom (Wisdom from the heart)  
>3 - The Empress - A maternal figure or luxury<br>4 - The Emperor - A paternal figure or power  
>5 - The Hierophant - Knowledge, The Elderly, or Religion<br>6 - The Lovers - Relationships and Choices  
>7 - The Chariot - An external choice<br>8 - Justice - Self-Explanatory  
>9 - The Hermit - Reflection and Introspection<br>10 - Fortune - Self-Explanatory  
>11 - Strength - Inner Strength and Control of Self<br>12 - The Hanged Man - Sacrifice  
>13 - Death - Ending, Loss, or Conclusion<br>14 - Temperance - Balance and Moderation  
>15 - The Devil - Temptation<br>16 - The Tower - Sudden change or Hard times  
>17 - The Star - Optimism or Joy<br>18 - The Moon - Mystery, Fogginess, and Overshadowedness  
>19 - The Sun - Life and Positivity<br>20 - Judgment - Resurrection and Important decisions  
>21 - The World - Fulfillment or Realization of one's true worth<p>

After Shiro explained it Taisen and Azul come in.

"How was your guy's day?" I questioned

"Azul and I just hung out, nothing special." Taisen explained

Accepting their explanation I decide to go to sleep, because there's nothing to do and there are no assignments.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter.<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter feels rushed, but I can assure starting now we'll follow Jackson's story that will also intertwine with the RWBY story. **

**I also like to say thank you ****Rikukagura, Jakillking999, and Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW. ****For making the OCS without them this Fic wouldn't be great, because I'm terrible at making names and personalities.**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday 8/18 Morning

* * *

><p>Strangely I had no dreams last night. I appear to have awoken later than everyone else as they were getting ready for classes. Paying no mind to them I too get ready for classes.<p>

Taisen spoke up, "So want to go to the cafeteria for breakfast?"

"We have a cafeteria?" I asked clueless.

As soon as I said that they gave me a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Wait seriously you didn't know we have a cafeteria, then what did you eat yesterday?" Taisen questioned surprised.

After a few seconds of pondering I immediately spoke, "I guess nothing don't remember eating anything."

Taisen gave me a worried look, "Well then we have to get you something to eat." He rose to his feet and quickly jolted towards the door "Follow me our good leader."

Azul and Shiro rose up with me as well and proceeded out the door to the Cafeteria that I just learned about.

* * *

><p>On the way towards the school Azul spoke "How didn't you know we had one, didn't at least everyone ate breakfast on the day of initiation? Which I remind you is in the cafeteria."<p>

"I did, but I thought they were just going to fill our stomachs so we don't do poorly in the initiation. Since breakfast is a very important meal of the day it fills your brain." I genuinely and innocently respond.

"How can you be so clueless and intelligent at the same time?" Taisen asked.

"No idea." I blankly respond.

Taisen sighs in defeat, as we continue walking along past the courtyard into the academy.

* * *

><p>Passing fellow students along the hallways, we finally reach the cafeteria. It certainly does look familiar long rows of tables, big glass windows, and the area where they serve the food with a sign in front of it saying now serving: Eggs, Oatmeal, and Muffins.<p>

Taking the food we began to look for a table, but before we chose one a familiar girl in Red waved us over. Deciding to head over to her we find that she is with seven others her team Blake, Weiss, and Yang, and Jaune with his team Pyrrah, Nora, and Lie Ren. We decide to take the Left side of Team RWBY.

"Hey Jackson, and Friends can you believe it's our second day here in Beacon, I do. Anyway Jaune told us about you being scared when you summoned that thing, I mean…." Ruby said excitedly and quickly, before her mouth was forcefully stuffed with a Muffin the offender the one with yellow hair Yang.

"Easy there sis don't want to force down your thoughts into this fella." Yang joked while covering Ruby's mouth.

Jaune then suddenly spoke, "So anything new happen today." It looked like Jaune doesn't want to talk about it thankfully saving me a long talk.

"Well this guy!" Taisen suddenly exclaimed pointing a thumb towards me, "Just found out today we have a cafeteria."

I got questioning looks towards me, the biggest being the pink one Nora "What how could you not know we have one of these, what did you eat? We should get more Eggs stuff him with eggs" True to her word she got a plate full of Eggs ready to shove it down my throat.

"Nora I think he's okay no need to stuff him." This time it was Lie who saved me.

"But he didn't eat at all yesterday. Maybe we can" she quickly tried to assess, but I interrupted, "I'm fine really, just a little hungry."

Shiro then ended the discussion with "Let's just leave him be, he can't eat if he talks."

Thanking Shiro with the looks of my eyes, everyone quieted down a bit other than small talk. I can't describe how much the food is great. The eggs don't taste like regular eggs with few spices, The oatmeal was heavenly, and the muffins even though it sounds weird having butter, chocolate, vanilla, banana, and syrup in it the taste is completely out of names for it. I don't how I didn't notice the taste of the food the first day I was here. After we were all done eating we say bye to the two other teams and head towards our class.

* * *

><p>As you can see the weakness of a Beowolf is.<p>

I remember in my youth that.

If you look at the Geographical area of this area and the history of there you can be sure that.

Know how to use your weapon efficiently

Don't listen to Igor, or Philemon, listen to Nyarloteph. **OBEY NYARLOTEPH!**

My eyes immediately dart open on a desk I rested my eyes upon during the last class. What was that? Who's Nyarloteph? Why did I remember the other professors in my dream? Granted that one was out of place of my thoughts. I find that I woke up at the last five minutes not knowing what's happening I made a faking look of being intrigued.

"**When the time comes mortal call for me and I will give you POWER!**" The voice in my head menacingly called out. I can't discuss that I have voices in my head so I better not talk about it.

After Class my team and I were walking, just walking till Taisen spoke. "Maybe we should visit the city, I mean there's only a few things we can do here so, let's just hang out there."

"That sounds like a good idea and the academy does want us to bond." Azul answered.

"Then it's settled to the city!" Taisen boomed cheerfully catching the attention of others, in which he quickly backed down, I swore I saw a sweat drop on him.

* * *

><p>818 Afternoon

* * *

><p>We are currently in the city just walking with no sense of direction having long conversation. When we first arrived we decided to get some food, a café was nearby so we decided to order some food and coffee. Apparently when we walked in and ordered the cashier asked us our team name, I ask why, and he says that any students in beacon get food for free, and show proper identification. From there on we just did the requirements ate food, and left.<p>

"-so the real girl is hooked up to a machine where her ideal dreams are turning into reality, but the ideal one shocked runs through the mirror. After that you would either continue on, or the game will end giving the bad ending, because of what you did wrong at some point." Taisen in mid conversation finished talking about this game to Azul.

"The way you talk about these video games the more I want to try it out" Azul responded, "but it probably makes you waste time looking at a screen."

"That's the point of video games to waste time so you're not bored."

"Yes but what about other forms of entertainment like cards or chess."

"You really need to try something before you say something bad about it" Taisen finished with a sigh plus a sweat drop.

Before their conversation could continue a woman, with a little girl came running at full speed. Instinctively I proceed to get in front of her stopping her.

In a panicked voice she rang "Please help my husband, we were going on a hike in a part of the forest just south of here where no Grimm activity is usually around!" she took a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "After that we were attacked by black shadowy creatures so I picked up my daughter, and ran the fastest I did in my life!." She paused once again, "Please you have to go help him, he has blue jogging sweat pant, a blue Jacket, Sunglasses, a beard, and a comb over."

I ponder over on what to do on one hand we'll be doing a good deed, on another we don't have our weapons so we'll have to sneak around.

Before I decided, a pure hearted and innocent request made me surer to pick the right one.

"Please go help my daddy; I don't want to lose him." The little girl quivered with tears in her deep oceanic blue eyes staring at me in a fashion I couldn't say no to.

I simply nod my head in approval, gaining a look of joy from the woman and child.

"Thank You" the lady said whole-heartedly, "I will go get the police force to help you when you found him" she sprinted off once again heading to the police department somewhere in the city.

"Good choice man" Taisen approved.

"Yes, but what about getting weapons we can't just charge in a forest possibly full of Grimm." Azul spoke.

"But, we'll be saving someone like hunters and huntresses are supposed to do." Taisen explained

"How could we save someone if we're dead because we didn't have our weapons? I say we should head back to Beacon grab our weapons then charge in." Azul argued

"That'll take another Hour or so." Taisen countered

"Yes, but we'll be prepared for battle." Azul once again argued.

"Well yes but, well that guy might die in there." Taisen tried to defend his argument

"He might be dead already get your mind into reality think of the possible outcomes." Azul dropped on Taisen.

"But he, well just, lets-"Taisen said in fragments

Taisen was then at a loss of words possibly thinking Azul was right with a hint of anger on his face.

"Yes, but does getting weapons over a person's life more important to you." This time it was a new voice that spoke behind us.

Turning in the direction of the voice we were shocked to find out who it was.

"Headmaster Ozpin?" all four of us questioned in unity.

He simply smiled and waved before drinking a cup of coffee that looks recently made

"What are doing here?" Taisen questioned. Shiro followed up with, "I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to leave the premises of the academy immediately after classes are over right?"

"Very true young man, very true, but this is an exception." Ozpin answered.

"And the exception is?" I ask completely confused.

"Ran out of coffee." He answered with the utmost honesty.

I could feel that everyone sweat dropped from that honest statement. The only reason we think its honest is due to his monotone tone being slightly higher than usual. Usually when he drank said coffee in a teacup no less it sounded like it was bottomless.

"Anyway how did you find us?" Azul questioned.

"I was just simply walking back from the store where I got coffee packs." Ozpin Answered again. "Then I saw you with a woman and a child talking about her husband being lost in the forest, possibly attacked by Grimm."

"I am disappointed in you young man" Ozpin said looking directly at Azul, "You would rather get weapons, and risk a man's life, however with some points you are right your weapons are important." He paused for a second before continuing, "But, picture yourself in a situation where one of your teammates or two are trapped, you have limited time would you save them or get weapons that might take an hour to get."

"That's completely different." Azul defended

"Minor differences, but the exact same situation." Ozpin finished.

This time it was Azul who was at a loss for words to counteract.

"I'm a little disappointed in you Mr. Andrews." Ozpin proceeded to look at me, in which I respond with a questioning glare, knowing he used my last name as a sign of trouble. "As team leader you're supposed to settle things with your team not watch them fight or fight against them, verbally or with malicious intent."

"Understood sir." I reply with a straight emotionless face.

"Good now make a decision either waste an hour or fulfill the wishes of a married woman." He said then continued "I shall be waiting at the airship station; this may or may not count as a mission improving your status and grades not to imply that there bad or anything, just be in the right mind when you make your decision." Ozpin explained before walking off towards the Airship station.

After he left Azul sighed very loudly and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Azul apologized, "I'm sorry that I was being a jerk. I was thinking our own lives were better than the man that is in trouble right now." He pauses, "I also didn't at first realize that when you looked in the crying girl's eyes and nodded your head in a way that said 'I promise I'll get him back'." He said looking at me, "Once again I'm sorry Taisen."

"No problem man, I mean sooner or later you'll get into a fight with someone glad it happened sooner." Taisen said whole heartedly.

Taisen reached his hand out to Azul. Azul reached his hand out and grasp Taisen's hand, slowly shaking their clenched hands up and down before stopping and retracting back to his arm."

"Now that the current situation has been taken care of I say we go save that man in the forest." I say with a fist in the air.

"Yea let's go." Taisen says excitedly.

"Fine by me." Shiro said.

"Understood leader." Azul said with a whole hearted expression.

We then proceed to head towards the direction the lady ran from and soon after we entered the forest.

"You know you forgot that Shiro uses his fist right." Taisen started

"Don't even start." Azul replied with a little annoyance yet somehow sounded joyful

* * *

><p>We were slowly sneaking around the forest looking for the man in question so far we encountered no black creatures or Grimm anywhere. Wondering some more we hear a low growling sound, so we investigate. It turned out it was some Ursai, but decide to hide behind a caved in rock and watch carefully.<p>

"You think these are the ones that attacked the family." Taisen whispered.

"Don't know but we'll have to keep searching." I say cautiously

We proceed to exit of our hiding position quietly to avoid the Ursai, but I accidently step on a twig that alerted the Ursai forcing us to hide in the in caved rock, seriously of all the things that could get us caught it was a dry twig cliché.

One of the Ursai got close to the rock. I could feel my heart beating at a very fast pace hoping it will go away. It slowly turned its head towards us thankfully not noticing us. Even though they have an incredible sense of smell it can't smell what's in front of it or by the sides. I could hear the sound of it walking on some leaves making a slow crunch sound and occasionally looking at our rock to confirm nothing is in there. By now my heart is beating so fast that I swore that the beast can hear it. To my horror the Ursa starts heading towards our direction looking at the small rock in cave. It won't be long till it notices us. Thankfully it was distracted by a small squirrel scurrying past its feet in which it reacts in a chase. Finding this opening a great time to escape I slowly move while crouching and motion everyone to follow me.

* * *

><p>Once I was sure we were in the clear I stood up and gasp for air as if I was underwater.<p>

"Holy crap I was sure we were gonna get caught thank goodness we didn't right." Taisen breathed heavily for air.

"It's good we didn't, one or all of us would have gotten killed if the Ursa alerted the others." Shiro said.

When he said this however his ears on his head perked up.

"What's wrong?" I questioned worryingly.

"I can hear someone running." Shiro said quickly, "fast too."

"Which direction?" I question still

"Hold it Shiro I got this." Taisen says as he closes his eyes and green starts to form around him. It has to be his semblance.

The green dissipated and he pointed south. "He is currently running over there, but if were fast enough" he pauses and points to the east; "We can intercept him and catch up."

"Alright let's go." I say as we run towards the east direction.

* * *

><p>It took us a couple of minutes jumping over rock, dodging trees, etc. We made it to a point where Taisen says stop and wait a minute or two. After about a minute a man in blue busted out of the bushes breathing heavily and stopped in front of us.<p>

"Help being chased by Grimm." He paused breathing heavily, "I can't run anymore." He finished before he collapsed passing out from exhaustion.

"Looks like this is our guy." Taisen says, "Blue attire, a beard, and a comb over." He listed.

"I have to say this guy must have been running for hours, must have great endurance." Shiro complemented.

"I wonder what else he's good at with that much endurance." Azul commented

Taisen however took it in a very wrong way, "Oh come on man don't think about of stuff like that. Gross I mean thinking of a guy in bed doing it for ho-"

Azul was angered at that, "Get your mind out the gutter!"

Before they could argue farther I intervened, "Alright before we argue, Taisen that was wrong very wrong, Azul good job interrupting him so Taisen you can't argue over that are we clear?!" I semi-yell at them mostly Taisen

"Yes sir!" They both answer.

"We don't have time to argue we got to get this man out of here before anything comes at us." I stated.

As if on cue a pack of Ursai came from the south, a pack of beowolves came from the north, and five black shadowy creatures came out from the west. We were surrounded however they instead attacked each other first similar to how animals' attack each other, as if they're hunting the same prey, or find unfamiliar animals. We watched (although very stupidly out in the open) these creatures Slash, Bite, and kill, but the most frightening one was when the Shadowy ones absorbed the Grimm. Eventually the shadowy figures won and headed straight towards us.

"Uh I think we should've ran while they were fighting." Taisen said scared and horrified

Unluckily for Taisen he was about to get striked first, I had no time to react and save him as the shadowy figure clawed at him, he put his hands over his head, however a blue circle encased around him.

"Persona!" he shouted and a silver suit of armor with a wolf like appearance of the helmet, plus it had clawed gauntlets and a silver staff with bladed crescent moons on the top. The figure backed away as it saw this. "Fenrir Agi" It swung its staff in a circle motion and fire came out making the figure dissipate into nothingness.

The four left were larger than the one Taisen defeated.

"Persona!" I say as I crush a card unlike Taisen who just said it. I get a closer look at my persona Tyr was it the most obvious feature for him was that one of his hands was missing I wonder why. "Tyr Garu" The persona slams its giant axe down and pushes his hand outward creating a green vortex that pushed towards one of the creature hitting it making it dissipate.

Three left

"Persona!" This time it was Shiro that yelled it. It was in Red armor, had horns at the top of its head, long hair going backwards, and had two swords that split at the end in a circle like pattern. "Rakshasa Slash" It moved its two swords in a downward motion causing the creature to get hurt, but didn't dissipate. The next thing Shiro did was run up to the creature and punched it as hard as he could this time it dissipated.

Two left

"Persona!" Azul was the final one to call out. It was a humanoid dragon of some kind that had Ice like wings, ice armor, and had spear that was blue that had an ice like tip, so basically an ice like dragon humanoid. "Long Wang Bufu" It swings its spear in a circular motion before stabbing in the middle, the result is an ice crystal rises out of the ground freezing the creature however not dissipating it. "Again Bufu" Azul commands once again this time it causes the creature to disappear.

One giant one left.

To say the least it was larger than the others, but this one had a mask showing the letter I.

I cast a Garu spell making it stumble a bit, but still standing. Taisen cast that Agi spell he did earlier, still not down. Azul did a Bufu spell still not down. Shiro decided to attack with his Persona and his fist doubling the effectiveness. The creature then raised its hands in the air and storm clouds formed above us hurting us due to lightning bolts coming from those clouds "OW!" "Ahh" "Grr" "(coughing fit)".

"How about all of us attack at the same time." I request in a commanding sort of way.

"Aren't we doing that already?" Taisen questioned.

"I mean exactly at the same time."

"Oh gotcha."

We all attacked at the exact same time causing to knock down it possibly due to the sheer amount of force we caused on it. It was in a very venerable position in a puddle like position.

"Alright let's show it whose boss!" Taisen exclaimed.

I give a nod of approvement, "Let's do this!" Taisen yelled as we charged at the beast with our, what seems to be an 'All out Attack'. Punching it, and kicking it, it finally disappears out of existence.

"Yea you don't mess with Team JAKS." Taisen said with a small victory pose. "Man I'm tired and I really mean tired than a usual tire."

"It must be the effects of using a Persona it probably tires you out more due to the power it needs to summon." Shiro intelligently comments.

"I guess you're right however the bigger question is, why are we taking this so lightly?" Taisen questions.

We all just simply shrug before I remember something a bearded man. "Oh crap." I say before explaining, "What about the man."

They jumped at the words and looked around thankfully he was still in his spot but ahead of him was more of those creatures. We were too tired to move quickly but something round went in the middle of them and exploded leaving nothing, but a black scorch. Shocked and glad I try to find who the thrower was only to find Taisen holding two grenades in his palms.

"Where did you get those grenades from?!" Azul questioned and yelled. "Never mind don't answer that I don't care just glad that you threw it right or it would've hit that man."

"Moving on who's gonna help me carry him?" I questioned.

Shiro raises and hand walks over and grabs his legs, I grab his arms and we proceed to move with Azul leading ahead, and Taisen grenades at ready watching the back.

* * *

><p>It took us about a half hour or so to get out of the forest. As we exited the forest we were greeted by police cars and ambulances at the ready they looked as if they were going to go in. They notice us and quickly come to our aid to help the man we were carrying.<p>

We also see the woman and child we saw earlier in the day they proceed to head towards us.

"What happened?" she questioned worryingly.

Before I could answer one of the paramedics beat me to it, "It appears he collapsed of exhaustion Mam he'll be fined." I saw a look of relief on her face, before she faced me and said, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, for saving my husband." She showed a lot of appreciation towards us showing tears of joy flowing out. The little girl who was in her arms earlier now on the ground tugged my pants to signify me to crouch down.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Thank you for saving my daddy stranger." The little girl said as she hugged me out of the blue after a minute or two she let go.

* * *

><p>I stand back up and we say our farewells as we head towards the Airship station where Ozpin is supposed to be waiting.<p>

To our surprise he was waiting there.

"I see you chose to save the man, a great choice indeed." Ozpin smiled and drank some of the coffee that he somehow still has.

"Now can you please tell me the outcome of saving the man?" Ozpin questioned.

"He's alive, but collapsed of exhaustion." I explain.

Ozpin smiles once again. "Good even though he collapsed he's still alive."

"How did the execution go?" he asks

Shiro stepped up, "We snuck around avoiding Grimm and running if we were caught." He said leaving the fight we all had out.

"Excellent I could tell you all worked as a team, because of how you mention sneaking around individually this would hard due to multiple movements having no sights or your teammates, but together you're able to know when to move and when not to. I believe it goes without saying that you did well, but be warned it won't always be a simple rescue mission." Ozpin says in exposition. "Now then the last airship to Beacon is about to leave I suggest we go. I'm highly going to be scolded at for being gone for a long period of time."

We then follow Ozpin into the Airship towards beacon

* * *

><p>818 Night

* * *

><p>Immediately after we get off the airship Glynda Goodwitch came marching towards Ozpin in a pissed off fashion. Deciding not to stick around we say our byes to Headmaster Ozpin and dart towards our dorms.<p>

Opening the door to our room I go towards my bed and immediately pass out from sudden exhaustion of today's events.

**When creating Personas of the Fool arcana they should be blessed.**

* * *

><p>818/19 Late Night.

* * *

><p>Ozpin's P.O.V?<p>

I lean back in my chair in my office looking at the dead of the night. I could sense potential in all of them especially Mr. Andrews. "Curious" I say to myself aloud. As I interviewed them of their mission I could tell they were holding back one or more details. However who would believe them definitely not a regular person, a teacher, or warrior would believe them. I sigh loudly to myself then I whisper to myself "Such a complicated life of a persona user, I would know because I'm one of them."

**About 4458 words in this chapter minus this exposition. Ok so originally I was going to kill the man in blue making the chapter more emotional, but decided against it after I thought about it and deciding "No that's too early to make it emotional." **

**So how did you like the chapter especially at the end? How about this Jackson can completly see when people are about to use their semblence, that ability is not his semblence however. He'll have no idea why he can see it.**

**Here is the current social links**

**Fool- Rank 2**

**Magician Rank 1**

**Strength-Rank 2 **

(Omake 1)

* * *

><p>"It should be about here" Taisen said as we stopped "Let's wait a few minutes."<p>

We waited a really long time I checked my hand at my none existent watch.

"Where is he?" I question myself.

Suddenly a man in blue burst out of nowhere. "Sorry I'm late had to get water and food."

"You're running for your life you don't need to eat food or get water just survive."

"Now were out of time thanks we'll pick up on this tomorrow"

"Oops"

* * *

><p>(Omake 2)<p>

* * *

><p>We were surrounded<p>

"Great what's next Zombies." Taisen yells jokingly

"UUUUUUU-HHHHHH." A horde of zombies appear from the ground behind us.

"Not now!" Taisen yells

"Ok" the zombies then go back underground

* * *

><p>(Omake 3)<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did you get those grenades?" Azul questioned<p>

He begins to twirl the pin on his finger "Well you see-" the pin latches off and falls to the ground towards our feet.

"Uh-Oh" Taisen managed to speak before we were all turned into charred guts, and a large bloody mist.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday 8/19 morning

* * *

><p>We have no afternoon classes today just the morning classes. Everyone got ready at separate times me being the first.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here is a quick question." "You there Mister Andrews" I was currently in Prof. Oobleck's class learning about history very quickly as his mouth is in 2x speed because of whatever he has in his thermos. He currently is calling upon me to answer a question.<p>

"Yes." I respond dully

"What was the first Dust used against the Grimm?" He quickly provided a question.

"Energy." I reply

"Good now how much Dust is know today?" he quickly says possible trying to see me off guard.

"120, more and more are found each year." I say without any sign of surprise or confusion.

"Name at four types of dust." He says very excitedly.

"Lightning, Acid, Ice, and Magma." I reply, I believe is said it faster than Oobleck.

"**YES**!" Prof. Oobleck suddenly shouts at the top of his lungs waking the sleeping students and other students more alert.

"As you see right now this is a great hunter," he pauses and points at me, "Fighting isn't only what makes hunters and huntress what they are its knowledge too."

I could feel some of the others gaze, for some reason I feel more 'charm'ing.

"Anyway class dismissed." Oobleck then dashed around the room giving us assignments. It just says to reason why fighting makes a hunter or huntress what they are not knowledge, vice versa, or explain why both are important. Should have been easy if it didn't say five or more paragraphs.

* * *

><p>819 afternoon

Two hours after morning classes end.

I sat alone in my room doing nothing, finished with the assignments I was given the team also got them, but they went to do their own things. I hear a knock on the door so I dash towards to see who it is.

I open the door to see familiar natural blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." I bluntly say to Jaune.

"Hey Jackson want to hang out." He replied.

"Sure lead the way."

* * *

><p>Jaune ends up leading me towards the front entrance of the academy it still looks fascinating with the trees and small river.<p>

"-the only reason I know that is because I'm a comic book guy." Jaune finished I forgotten that he was talking about comics and their fascinations.

"Oh you weren't here for this, but when we were in the forest Weiss was falling in the air. I caught her in midair and stared into her eyes romantically. I think she has it for me now since I saved her. Just got to wait till she asks for a date." Jaune rhymed.

"….." I blankly stare at him for what seemed like forever.

"See I told you Jaune will roll with the ladies." This time he said less confidently.

I continue to stare at him not sure if I should walk away or continue staring till it develops into a death stare, I choose the latter.

I could practically see him sweating before he changed the subject. "Oh wait those assignments aren't going to do themselves see you." He sped off faster than a fly after his excuse.

**The magician arcana shalt be blessed.**

After hearing the voice in my head (am I going insane) I decide to wander and try to find the velvet room.

* * *

><p>I wandered for about twelve minutes before I found the familiar door. It was in a secluded back alley of the school. This would be a fun place to come at night.<p>

I enter the door to find Igor and Angelina.

"Welcome to the Velvet room how may I assist you?" Angelina spoke with an almost angelic like voice.

"I would like to know how to fuse new personae." I immediately request.

"I'm glad you ask esteemed guest." Igor still with his eyes continuing to bulge responded.

"To create new Persona you have to have two or more Personae, or skill cards through negotiation."

"Negotiation?" I interrupted.

"You will find out how later, but when you fuse two or more Persona together you make a more powerful one." Igor continued

"I understand, but how do I get these Persona?" I questioned on

"You will figure that out once your mind is more clear, but you do have two new ones right now."

I proceed to give a questioning look towards Igor before he continued, "Look into your heart young man close your eyes."

I close my eyes and focus on looking into my heart? "Clear your mind, now do you see them."

I concentrate more before seeing a flat black area with small little glowing things. I see three different beings here Tyr and two others.

One appears to be a pixie of some sorts and the other is a cat like woman.

"This is the sea of unconsciousness. These two are Nekomata and Pixie." Igor started to explain, "These are the other personae you can wield and fight with."

"You can fuse them together to make a more powerful persona, would you like to fuse them?"

"Yes, please." I reply without hesitation.

My mind suddenly is thrown back out into the velvet room. The appearance of the velvet room changed too instead of an airship it turned into a simple floating platform with no sky or backdrop just black. Angelina meanwhile takes two cards out of her book and the cards proceed to float over Igor's head. He then proceeds to raise his arms up and does a cross like motion with his arms. At the same time the two cards merged with each other causing a blinding white light that lasts for a couple of seconds I had to cover my eyes.

"Hee- Ho how you doing hee." A new voice spoke to me.

I uncover my eyes to see a cute little creature. It looked like a snowman with a black mouth and fangs. It looked happy floating above me with its black eyes and blue hat.

"I'm Jack Frost hee-ho I am you and you are me ho."

"Hello." I greet it very gently.

"It seems that Jack Frost is growing stronger due to a social link with the Magician Arcana." Igor started.

Jack Frost starts to pulsate a faint white after a few seconds it subsided.

"**Jack Frost just learned sonic punch**." A voice in my head once again spoke, but I recognize it as Tyr. I also see in my mind that Jack Frost is Weak to fire, but nulls Ice and he currently knows bufu and sonic punch. I also see the next move he learns will be mabufu.

"That is all for fusing personae now any questions." Igor once again spoke.

I simply shake my head and blankly stare into my heart noticing Tyr and Jack Frost interacting

"Thank goodness those women were driving me nuts." Tyr spoke to Jack

"Ho they, must not have been that bad –hee." Jack responded carelessly and happily.

I was ready to leave the velvet room, but before I stood up Igor just smiled and the room turned into a blinding white and I was then outside again somehow I was in the velvet room till evening. The whole day was wasted, but I didn't really care what else would I have done all day.

* * *

><p>819 night

I arrive in our dorm room to find that everyone was asleep. Was I really that late. For some reason I feel very exhausted. I decide to head towards my bed on instinct and fall on the bed and slowly slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Really got lazy when creating this chapter I started it two weeks ago.<strong>

**Anyway anyone want to suggest a new title for the story or do you like the current title.**

**I might be adding two days per chapter now**

**Now if you excuse me I'm off to create an Adventure Time one-shot or maybe not. **


End file.
